Whatever It Takes
by bsingleton1
Summary: I don't own fan fiction or twilight. This story is about love, never letting go no matter what. It's about being young, happy, and free. She starts off as a 16 year old girl and grows up to be someone amazing, kind and gentle hearted. I love this story because it kind of reflects on me but Isabella is her own person. But thanks for reading enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

If I could fall in love…..

I just turned sixteen and I'm beautiful, but I just know I can't keep a man. My first boyfriend we just broke up again. I'm so mad. I really did like him I just couldn't kiss him. I tried, I liked many guys like the pop stars and such. But I just couldn't kiss him. I've been with him for about a month. His teeth were nasty, it was green and disgusting. His name was Alex. I thought we was going to stay together. His body was hot but his teeth were not. I just met a new friend her name was Alicia. I met her in detention. I guess them were warning signs but I know now.

"Hey my name is Edward." The hottest bad boy ever. I just went walking with Alicia and met him. She hang out with all the bad boys out here. We live in Atlanta. I just moved here from Colorado. Edward is hot, completely hot. He is the hottest guy ever. He told me to hang out with him later. I guess I will see how this goes. I need to take a shower first.

"Hey." Edward was actually speaking to me again. Its nine o clock p.m. I should be in home. But I just turned sixteen so I got a curfew until ten o clock. I'm so happy. I'm with the guy of my dreams… (Thump thump) he's trying to hold my hand. I look towards my friend Alicia and she's gone. I try to look for her but Edward discontinue my thoughts. "Hey you want to be my girl?" he says that to me not only me but me. I don't think I'm ready for that I just got out a relationship. Alex might want me back. What if he sees me? "I got to think about it?" I tell him that, that's plain as day but he don't let go of my hand. He holds on as if he's waiting on my answer. I will give me time though.

"You know, your gorgeous, right?" Edward says.

"Who me?" I look at him I can't believe his words.

"Yes, you you're the prettiest girl I ever seen in my life. I love your hair. When you gave me a hug earlier it's like I wanted to soak you in. I fell in love with you when I first saw in. Nothing can make me stop thinking your beautiful. Your sexy and love your dress. You're ready to go home? Alicia told me you have a curfew." I look at Edward and never felt so good in my life. I wanted to stay in that moment forever never letting go. Never letting go of that moment. That's when I knew I fell in love with him too.


	2. Chapter 2 Dad and Alicia

Like an ocean….

I feel like the sands are in my toes once I'm with Edward. I feel the light hitting my eyes, like me and dad are back in Florida. Dad doesn't know anything about Alicia or Edward, thank God about Edward. But I got to tell him about Alicia, I really care about that girl. I can't believe she ditched me last night.

"Isabella." My dad called my name from my doorway. I was pacing and didn't even hear him coming.

"Yes, daddy?" I said back I was curious why did he come to my room?

"I found a new friend Pamela, you'll love her and what were you thinking about baby girl?" I had a new found anger in me, I was all my daddy had. I was his princess and I made him feel happy. Why would he find a new lady friend? But what if their just friends, let me ask.

"Daddy is that just your friend or someone new like Trisha? And I have two new friends Edward and Alicia, they're both so nice. I like Alicia and I- never mind." I love my daddy and would tell him anything but he'll ground the heck out of me if he found out about my new attraction and love. I love Edward. I never felt like this before. My dad still talking.

"Isabella what you need to tell me, no secrets remember. And then I'll tell you about Pamela."

"No daddy you'll kill me. What I look like telling you and you'd never forgive me, ever."

"Baby I'll always forgive you no matter the situation. Your my only baby girl."

"Okay daddy, I'm in love." My dad looked like he was about to faint, he couldn't believe what I had to say.

"Isabella no hanging out with Edward for a while I'll invite him to dinner when I'm ready."

"But daddy how you knew?"

"Because you got this way about you I can't explain it. But back to me, Pamela is a very amazing person and she'll love to meet you. And no she not like Trisha. You can go outside and play. But you can't see or talk to Edward. Tonight we'll have dinner with Pamela. She's coming over, she's so beautiful Isabella." I was hearing my dad but not hearing him. I can't believe he told me I couldn't see Edward.

"Daddy I didn't kiss him and you let me hang out with Alex."

"Alex was a nerd and I knew he wasn't that advanced. Now this Edward boy I don't know. He made you feel like you're in love and your only sixteen. I can't believe we're still talking about this. You're my sixteen year old baby girl and that's final. How old is Edward?"

"He's seventeen."

"Please give me time Isabella, I promise I'll make up my mind soon. You know I always got you right."

"Yes daddy. I love you."

"I love you too pumpkin. That's Pamela calling baby I'll talk to you later tonight. Go have fun baby and here's 40 dollars for you and Alicia to go out to the movies. Love you." Then my dad walked out but not without giving each other kisses. I love my daddy he just gave me money to go to the movies. Now I have to find Alicia.

30 minutes later….

"Hey Alicia I was looking for you all over."

"I was busy."

"Doing what?"

"Business deals, you don't know about that life. What's going on?"

"You want to go to the movies?" That's when she smiled and said yes and I showed her the money. We both screamed, we're about to have so much fun.

"Alicia why you left me last night?"

"I was busy. I promise I won't do it again."

"Okay and what you mean I don't know about that life? My dad lived that life before he got his degree."

"You still don't know baby girl." Then she stretched out her arms and let me know, "This world keeps on turning even when you sleep cozied up in your bed and sleeping like an angel. I have a different life Bella that you'll never understand." I see a bench and asked her could we sit at it.

"Look Alicia we both been through hell. I lost my mom three years ago as I was thirteen. I cut myself for days and couldn't find the strength to get up, because of the blood. If you think I won't understand pain and judgment you got another thing coming. And the hardest part of all of that is that my dad had to pick me up and scream out my name. So, you can't tell me about hurt and anger. I can still see his eyes. I never seen my dad cry like that."

"I understand, that Bella but you won't understand me."

"Try me."


	3. Chapter 3

Unthinkable moments…

"What are you talking about Alicia?" I was staring hard at her. What was she talking about?

"A lot of things are fucked up with me. I came up in a normal stable home. My dad was the bread winner. I started having sex at thirteen. I can tell you still a virgin. I'm in a gang. I got fucked to get in and got to fight my way out. My dad has only enough to pay bills and food. I'm a stripper with top dollar clients. Everyone calls me Alice. I really hate this though Bella. I'm scared I don't want to get jumped out my gang. I fucked my way in there. It was over 15 guys and I was high off drugs and I can't look at the world the same." I looked at her then and realized this could be my best friend. I can't believe she shared this with me.

"Your only 17 though."

"I know that I know the game. I can do anything I want." She laughed but I wanted to cry. Why do our women have to defile themselves like this she was so beyond my help? She fucked over 15 guys. I'm so scared I thought I knew her. But you can go a lifetime without knowing someone.

"Where we go from here?" I went straight to the business.

"I don't know. I got to go but be safe. I love you that's why I told you that, best friend." Then she ran. Alicia is short, she wears a pixy hairstyle. But beautiful she has huge grey eyes and looks stunning. She's very funny and can see why all those guys wanted her. I need to get the fuck out of here.

"Bella." I turned around and looked in horror Edward was clutching his side and was bleeding. I dropped to my knees and asked what was wrong. I called 911 and got help. I called my dad next and he was busy at work. I need you daddy. I silently said in my mind.

30 minutes later….

"Bella….I love you." Edward said before getting rushed to the back. I held onto his hand before he got wheeled to the back. I was with him all the way until this point.

My hands and clothes was filled with blood. I cried and kept calling my dad. He finally answered and I told him what was going on and he rushed up to the hospital.

"Bella are you ok?" My dad rushed to my side.

"Yes daddy, but Edward."

"Ok, he can stay with us until everything go ok at his home. I'm calling CPS something needs to be done about these parents letting their kids run the streets. I had enough of this and I told you about going to the hood. How many times I got to tell you? I'm so mad right now Bella. We're leaving." My dad never been so mad at me in his life. I'm double scared, one for Edward and one for me. I hope everything go right for us or at least him. I just want to get out the middle of this.

Edward POV

I finally wake up. I look through the hospital window and see the busy cars and the pretty scenery. I look at the blue walls and then at the visitors chairs. I see who I guess is Bella's dad staring at me. I'm kind of freaking out I don't want to meet him like this.

"Hello Edward."

"Hello Mr. Swan." It's like I'm at a meeting I wasn't invited too. Where the fuck is Bella?

"What happened? I don't want my daughter dragged in this." He was rushing talking fast I guess Bella is at the hospital. "That's my only baby girl and I don't want nothing to happen to her. Please keep her safe and don't get her into no trouble." By this time her dad was crying. I have this much power. I stay in the ghetto and they live in the rich folk neighborhood, where you bring dishes to each other houses. And we barely make it through a night.

"I would do anything for your daughter. I don't want to go back to my parents. I almost died out there in the streets. Your angel saved me. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I love her." Then Bella walked in.

"I love you daddy." That's when Bella screamed and gave her daddy a kiss. "We can watch movies and play video games when we all get home."

"What you mean get home Bella?"

"Daddy said you can stay with us." My jaw dropped. I can't believe this.

"Just until you get a place of your own. Welcome to the family, Edward." Her dad said this. I'm floored.

I wanted to scream. Damn I'm welcomed to the family. Fuck, Bella look so good over there. I want to devour her lips. She's a virgin. I'll wait until she can't. That won't be long though. Maybe three months top. I at least want to do oral by that time.

"Bella baby you sleeping in my adjourned room. I love you baby princess." Her dad said.

"I love you too daddy." Shit this might take forever. I might as well marry the girl. I might as well should she's beautiful. She has a fat ass and perky tits. I'm in love with her. She would be nice to come home to every night. But the part I love about her the most I could probably tell her everything and she'll hold me down.

Bella's POV

I can't believe my daddy said yes. OMG I got to tell my friend Rosaline she'll be so floored. That's my friend at school you got to have a best friend at school. I'm staring at Edward now I can't believe he been through all that.

"Edward what happened to you?" Edward stare at me for the longest.

"It was someone from another hood trying to jump my brothers Emmett and Jasper. We was fighting them and somebody was on top of my baby brother Jasper and I see red. Next thing I knew the guy I was fighting put a knife in my side. Somebody pulled out a gun and fired in the air. I guess two people saved my life last night."

"You mean three nights you've been out for three nights." I stared at my dad I can't believe this happened. I wanted to scream at my dad to help them.

"Your two brothers can stay at my guest house way in the back. I don't want them coming into my main house unless for groceries or we have a party. Call them up now." My dad was really concerned. I love my dad. He's very awesome right now. "Isabella how do you feel about that?"

"I feel great dad." I'm really in shock. I'm glad my dad taking me and forth from school for now on. At least I won't get hurt by anyone even though I live in Buckhead, Atlanta. It's really a great neighborhood. My mom was rich and my dad is too. But my dad got a lot of money when she died.

"I have a car, Edward." I tried to tell Edward.

"But she won't be driving it for a while." I cringed I love my dodge fully loaded charger. Why? My car!

"It's okay Bella." Edward tried to tell me. I feel like crap I wanted to drive Edward around. Every time I went to his neighborhood I caught a cab. He stays in Pittsburg, Atlanta. I go to Woodward Academy and Alicia goes there too she's really smart. But why would she get into a gang I must ask her that.

"Dad I need to see Alicia."

"Why Bella?"

I stared at my dad. "To help save her life." I can save her and I will. No matter what it takes. I can't really believe Edward really coming to stay in my house.

Next thing you know the Cullen's show up.

Thanks for following my story I love my readers.


	4. Something Else

**I don't own Twilight.** **Short Chapter I'm sorry. I love my readers but I have to catch up in college.**

It's time for us to breath again…..

"Hello Bella, Edward told me all about you. You look even better in person." My dad grunted under his breath.

"My name is Mr. Swan and you are?" My dad said so professionally.

"Emmitt, Emmitt Cullen." Emmitt was pretty hot he had short dark curly hair. He was very muscular and had hazel eyes, really all the Cullen's except Jasper had hazel eyes. "Are you ok, brother?" Emmitt looked really concerned about Edward. "We would have chased you but the cops were on our tail. We made it through but we had to lay low until you called. I love you bro."

"I love you too bro but I have to run something by you after this." Then Edward looked at us. I guess he will say after we leave. My dad was looking at his phone and that's when Edward blew me a kiss. I almost melted right there and remembered my dad was beside me. Get it together Bella.

"Okay daddy I'm ready to go home, I'm sleepy." I said to my dad so we could leave.

"Alright boys and your Jasper right?" My dad said to Edwards other brother. He's very quiet. Jasper was hot he had dark blue eyes and was very quiet. I got to tell Alice about him.

"Yes, sir and how are you and the beautiful lady?" His southern drawl had me at the door. I almost melted again. Wow, these boys were charmers. Where have they been all my life? But Edward eyes were shooting darts at Jasper. I guess it was getting too hot in here.

"I don't like the energy you two are giving me. But I'm doing great thanks." After that my dad rushed us out the door.

Jasper POV

"You doing good brother?" I was really concerned my brother is in the hospital.

"I'm doing great y'all Bella's dad put me on some expensive health care. Didn't I tell y'all she was the bomb? She's so hot right? And I don't appreciate all the comments."

"C'mon bro you know you could've gave me to her." Emmet said this, Edward almost got out of the bed.

"Calm down bro everything's ok we all together right?" I had to diffuse the situation. "Edward calm down your about to make me cry we almost died out there. I can't do this anymore I won't live to my next birthday I'm only fifteen."

"It's okay Jasper come here y'all and Emmet she's not like that I love her and we just met. I'm not playing around with it. I want to marry her." That's when Edward pulled us all into a hug. I kissed him and Emmet on the cheek, all we got is each other. We all came from broken homes and we all real brothers. But our mom was a crackhead and we got spilt up. When we got of age Emmet found us again and he been through a lot just like us but harder. That's why Edward give Emmet hard love he's trying to crack him. See what's really going on with him. Emmet was gone from us about a year. I missed him like hell and Edward almost went crazy. That was his best friend. You can't separate brothers it's illogical.

"But like I said I got something to run by you two. I found us a place. We can be ourselves again. We don't have to suffer anymore. All we got to do is worry about school and get that money up. Bella's dad is giving you two the guest house in the back. And I'm getting the room in the house and no not with Bella. I love you two. Let's live normally for once. Pack your stuff one last time, we made it."

I'm sorry this is such a short chapter considering I kept you all waiting for a long time. But as soon as I'm done with my finals, I'm getting right back in it. Thank you all for following. It means the absolute world to me. Thank you so much love,

**Bri**


End file.
